To Whom It May Concern
by Puffin-tan
Summary: If all of your loved ones died and you were one the verge of killing yourself, would you? Or would you life for the ones who have passed on? The choice is yours in "To Whom It May Concern". (EngXnam fanfic)


To Whom It May Concern

He's gone . . . The man of my dreams has vanished and moved on. Sometimes I think he's hiding from me. I call his name, but I will never hear him answer. If he won't come to me… maybe I should go to him. Maybe I should pick up the knife, and like many others before me, pierce it through my soft and fragile skin. My hands start tensing up as I pull the knife closer, "I'm on my way Arthur…Wait for me…"

…

"Lien!" her best friend Elizaveta called, "Guess what today is!" she sang happily.

Lien sighed, "What Elizaveta?"

"It's your anniversary with Kirky!"

Lily blushed in embarrassment as she had forgotten that it has been a year since she had been dating Arthur Kirkland.

"Oh Lizzie… leave it to you to remember obscure dates like this one."

Suddenly Lien felt a chin upon her head.

Lien looked up to see Arthur standing behind her. She blushed, "Good morning Arthur!" Arthur kissed her forehead, "Good morning love!"

After Elizaveta squealed she asked, "What are you to going to do for this special day today?"

Arthur looked confused until Lien explained to her boyfriend, "it's our anniversary Arthur!" she smiled.

"Really love?" His heavy British accent asked, "Has it really been a year?"

Lien nodded. The annoying bell screeched an anguished cry. Noticing the bell, Arthur quickly told her, "Text me where you would like to go!"

"Ok!" she said as they departed.

Elizaveta cheered, "You've been smiling more often Lien!"

Lien smiled, "With him, I've learned to smile again…"

8:02 pm, same day

Lien's phone vibrated, "Hello? Oh hi Arthur! You'll pick me up in 10 minutes? Ok! Can't wait to see you! Love yah! Bye!" Lien ran around the empty house trying to get ready, "Guess what Mom and Dad!" She said happily to the motionless picture frame, "It's been one year since Arthur and I had been dating! I can't believe how the time flew by! It only seems like it happened yesterday! Lately I've felt so much happier! He makes me feel all nice and warm inside… So anyway, tonight we're going to the movies. One thing's for sure, he's quite the gentleman: so polite, so kind, so indescribable!" she sighed, "I know it's only been a year, but I really love him. I'm sure that if you guys were to meet him, you'd like him too!" She checked her watch, "He should be here any minute now!" she exclaimed.

8:12 pm

Lien was patiently waiting for him on the sofa while watching T.V., "That's strange… he's usually here two minutes early… It's probably traffic!" she said as she continued waiting.

8:30 pm

Lien paced back and forth in her house and wondered, "The movie is starting! Where _is_ he?"

…

8:35pm

The T.V. screen lit up even brighter, "Breaking News, a minivan t-boned a Mercedes Benz, leaving both drivers in critical condition . . ."

Lien feared for the worst, "That's Arthur's car…"

…

When it happened, I didn't stop to think. I just ran to the scene as quickly as possible. By the time I got there, they were lifting his delicate broken body into the ambulance. In the sterilized white vehicle, I kept on yelling his name, "Arthur!" I held his hand tightly. The nurses tried to pull me away from him, "Arthur Kirkland! You better stay with me!" his pulse grew fainter and fainter as he looked deep into my eyes and smiled. "ARTHUR KIRKLAND DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" I screamed. There was blood all over him and tears pouring down my face. He placed his wounded hand on my cheek and whispered with all of his strength, "I love you." I placed my hand on his, "I love you too…" He smiled back at me. His hand slipped away, lifeless, as the last beeps became a flat line on the heart rate monitor. It stayed constant, and the world collapsed on my shoulders.

…

The knife quivered in my hands as the images played in my head, "All my loved ones have been taken away from me. Why is the world so cruel? It doesn't matter anymore. I'm just going to end my life … I'm on my way, Arthur…" I closed my eyes and prepared for the end.

"Don't do it."

Elizaveta stood in the doorway, "I'm still here. I will never leave you" she slowly walked over to me, "No matter what, there is always a reason to live. Live for your parents. Live for Arthur."

I looked up at her and began to cry on her shoulder, "How could I be so stupid! I'm so sorry Lizzie… Why would I ever leave my best friend behind!"

Elizaveta comforted me and smiled, "Let's live for him, together…"


End file.
